Tradesmen, such as plumbers, electricians, and heating, ventilating and air conditioning (“HVAC”) technicians, can struggle with the weight and size of tools and supplies they must bring to worksites. This difficulty is exasperated by the desire to bring to worksites all tools and supplies that might possibly be needed to eliminate potentially wasteful time spent on multiple trips back and forth to the worksite to bring in additional tools and supplies. As a result, tradesman may overload their tool bags and boxes with heavy and awkward tools in an effort to bring as many tools and supplies as possible to worksites. Hole saws and hole cutters (collectively referred to herein as “hole saws”), arbors for driving the hole saws, and related tools and accessories, such as pilot drill bits, can be loosely packed into traditional tool kits, bags or boxes, taking up significantly more volume than desired and making it difficult to find the individual holes saws, arbors or other accessories when needed.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above-described drawbacks and/or disadvantages of the prior art.